Kingdom of Scyldings
"We stand proud." The ancient motto of the royal house of Scylda, that once ruled over the Kingdom of Scyldings. It was a kingdom that stretched a large area, home to bold warriors and hoards of riches. Only to fall into disarray and leading to the end of the kingdom, together with many of its fabled riches and artefacts gone into the mist of myths and legends. Etymology The name of the kingdom is traced back to its founder, Scylda the Tall. Though most know and call the Chonobi of the Sarutobi by their Taika name, they actually went by the term 'Scyldings'. Once more proving their stark loyalty to the founder of their ancient kingdom. Geography and demography The old Kingdom's borders once ranged from the entire Waterfall coast to deep into the present day Earth country. The mountains provided rich minerals, whereas the Scyldings seemed to be quite fond near or even into - if one believes the tales of their old capital. But many Scyldings settlements were founded in the numerous valleys and along the rivers. In terms of population, the sources that still exist are conflicting with each other. It is assumed that at the founding of the kingdom that both Taika and Chonobi were subjects of the High King. Some sources state that after the conquest and finding of the kingdom, the Taika subjects were forcefully assimilated or killed. A few sources, however, claim that milder approaches were taken and bore fruit to what many consider an attribute to the wise Scylda. It is, however, assumed by many scholars and philosophers that the kingdom had a dominant Chonobi culture with various enclaves of Taika remaining within. History The foundation of the Kingdom can be traced back to nearly three hundred years before the death of the Sage. A few large hosts of Chonobi disembarked on the coast and started to carve a few petty kingdoms out for their own. Much similar to how it went with their kinsmen further down south. The difference, however, was the rise of Scylda the Tall. Legend has it that Scylda would challenge each of these petty kings and best them in duels. Not only just by the sword or bow but playing board games, displaying his intellect and cunning mind. Scylda the Tall It is far more likely if one believes the modern day historians, that Scylda managed to play internal factors of his rivals against them. Only to quickly overtake them. Creating thus the power base at the coast to strike further inland. While it was quite custom for Chonobi to launch raids against their neighbours, Scylding seemed to tweak that strategy. Instead of launching raiding parties into his neighbour to test out their defences, he refused to let any raiding party sail or march out. Much to the discontent of his subjects. This strategy, however, would cause his neighbours to become content and less wary for any attack from Scylda's forces. For nearly a decade, Scylda waited and kept amassing forces. Spies and scouts were send out to gather information about the defences, military and economic strength of his neighbours. While they thought that Scylda was content with his small realm, Scylda watched how many of his neighbours became decadent, fat and less wary. Then it happened. Scylda divided his forces and without any warning striked. The initial attacks provided successful as his neighbours were overwhelmed by the sudden aggression. Though resistance was formed and not every engagement was in favour of the Scyldings, Scylda managed in another decade to grow his dominion. His realm was roughly half of what the kingdom would become at its height of power, for Scylda decided to halt his conquests to attend to matters of ruling. While a large presence of Chonobi was there in his realm, a large number of Taika decided to remain on their land - as many others were either killed or fled, believing that going into exile would be better than to be ruled over by Scylda. Now with a large realm to rule, Scylda had to make decisions on what to do with his newfound Taika subjects. Their culture, religion and fashion seemed almost the opposite of the Chonobi. Many of Scylda's inner circle were of the opinion that the Taika couldn't be trusted. That they had to be forcefully assimilated with fire and steel. Some others, however, argued that the Taika could provide certain uses as they seemed to have a good understanding of agriculture and even while considered foreign, many were impressed with their work of art and discipline. What Scylda did depends on the sources that you read. But seeing that no source mentions a large scale rebellion, Scylda seemed to have been a capable ruler. Internal peace would be achieved and so the foundation of Scylda's kingdom was consolidated for the next centuries. The Golden Century Eventually, Scylda would die in his bed. His successors would continue his way of ruling, appeasing both the dominant cultures in the realm as continuing to expand it. These expansions would come to halt in the year 140 BDS, as the kingdom reached the height of its power. At the height of its power, the Kingdom was recorded to be able to amass a large navy that was unmatched in the northern waters. Large cities and castles were constructed, its beauty and style a seeming mix of Chonobi, Taika and something entirely unknown. Whereas many would likely consider the successors of Scylda nothing than barbarians, they were considered by their subjects often as wise philosopher kings. But eventually, this would come to a halt as the year of 78 ADS approached. The Hour of the Wolf Though the kingdom flourished and prospered, it wasn't always ruled over by wise kings. Various internal strifes between noble houses, clans and prominent people broke out. Usually ending in that the kingdom would return to a peaceful state. Even in the golden age of the realm, its power would be chipped away by political intrigue, envy between nobility and resentment between Taika and Chonobi subjects. Though none of these problems would bring an end to the kingdom's time of peace and prosperity as the civil war between the sons of Theodulf. The oldest son, Sigeberth, was destined to become the successor and king of the Scyldings. His younger brother, Alcuin decided that he should be on the throne. Political intrigue broke out and even at Sigeberth's coronation, an assassination was attempted on the firstborn of Theodulf. A civil war broke out that costed the kingdom dearly in both wealth and blood. clan. There are rumours of her having blue heir, a trait that she inherited from her mother.'']] Peace was achieved but the kingdom wouldn't regain the same power it used to boast. Although Sigeberth died of advanced age, the kingdom started to crumble. Neighbouring rivals started to pressure on the Scyldings northern and western border as internal strife started to increase. More factors were given - such as the Curse of Alcuin, that was placed on Sigeberth and the next 13th generations of his bloodline. Many, however, consider that the fall of the kingdom was a combination of internal strife, the damage of the civil war and intent of the kingdom's neighbours to take the rumoured Scylding's wealth for their own. All these problems would rest upon the last known High King of the realm, Alf. Otherwise known as Alf 'the Unlucky'. For while Alf wasn't an incompetent leader, he is simply regarded unlucky for inheriting a realm that was on the brink of collapse. Though he valiantly fought against the eroding powers that sought to destroy his ancestral house and kingdom, Alf would become desperate. Legend has it that he sought to seek and establish a covenant with Hella, known as the Abyss by the Taika. Aware of this, it would be one of his young sister that became the force to cause the Scyldings to survive: Astride. Amassing followers, Astride acted as quick as she could. Under her leadership, the Scyldings started to come together at the southern region of the realm. Meeting with various leaders of this emigration, Astride plotted their course. Roughly aware of what was to the south, she and the leaders of this emigration - such as the Blackroot, Gwade and other noble Sarutobi clans - began to move. Sources on Astride, however, start to vanish and nothing can be traced back about her after the emigration started. The Exile While a large part would escape the collapse of the Kingdom of Scyldings, many would share the unfortunate fate that fell upon them. Invaded from the west and north, the Scyldings weren't able to hold their borders. Internal strife weakened them further as remaining noble houses turned on each other. As if it wasn't bad enough, a plague would break out after a famine. Around the year of 50 ADS, the kingdom of Scyldings was no more than a far-away dream by the surviving Sarutobi clans. Many cities and fortifications of the Scyldings would be torn down by invaders and replaced by designs of their own. There have been rumours that in some secluded places Scyldings have still persisted and are awaiting the return of another High King to led them. But these rumours have been regarded as desperate hope of the Sarutobi to one day venture back to the ancient heartlands. Architecture and Engineering The Kingdom of Scyldings had a few important locations, both in terms of religious and social-political reasons. Most of these locations have been either abandoned or were razed, only to build upon by those that managed to carve their own land upon the ruins of the kingdom. Old Ardara The old capital of the Kingdom of Scyldings was a place of marvel, beauty and prestige. It would begin as a project by Scylda's son and heir, Eirik. The center of the kingdom was dominated by rough terrain and a small mountain range. Into this mountain range, Eirik wanted to establish a fortress that could serve as his court. With building into the mountain, Eirik wanted to make sure that any following successor could enjoy a certain prestige and security like no other in the known continent. Ardara would thus start out as a fortress, considered already impregnable due to its stout defences and surrounding terrain. The Scyldings, however, started to carve deeper and eventually came to the discovery that they weren't the first to have the same idea. Encountering what they call 'Gátafold', the Scyldings seemed to uncover remains of people that once used to have tried to do the same. Interested in these people, the Scyldings started to expand Ardara and record everything that they learned from the ruins of the Gátafold. With Ardara being expanded over time, it would become the place of many facilities that would support its denizens. Under the guidance of their kings, the denizens would start to construct all kind of marvels. Supported by the knowledge gained by the Gátafold, the architecture would subtly shift into something different than Chonobi or Taika. After the collapse of the kingdom, the location of Ardara would become lost for many, until it became a legend. It was first speculated that the Gods were displeased and had decided to destroy the old capital, both avoiding it to fall into the hands of the new invaders and to cement the punishment of the Scyldings for their many, possible, failures. Gátafold The Gátafold were first discovered when the Scyldings started to expand the old capital, Ardara. The ruins that they discovered were quite foreign to them but seemed like nothing that they had encountered before. The design seemed as sturdy as that of Chonobi architecture, yet having the elegance that is seen in that of the Taika designs. Wary at first of these discoveries, the Scyldings started to study these sites. Learning from these sites, the Scyldings started to incorporate the designs into their buildings. While the Scyldings attempted to search for more Gátafold locations, they couldn't discover more than a few within their kingdom. Yet these few sites became locations for the learning and curious. While the knowledge from these Gátafold sites was limited, they helped to shape the kingdom at its height to become something of a legend for its survivors. Architecture The architecture of the kingdom early was notably Chonobi by design. Some enclaves of Taika sites still adored their homes and buildings in the traditional Taika architecture but over time, the Scyldings started to develop and embrace a new style. The Gátafold structures started to inspire the inhabitants of the kingdom to build and style their realm in a different way. Columns became more prominent and it became embraced by both Chonobi as Taika subjects of the realm. At the height of the kingdom, the Scyldings had managed to learn enough of these Gátafold sites to start working on advanced structures. Such as aquaducts that would make it possible to store or redirect fresh water from rivers. For either irrigation purposes or allowing nobility to maintain lush and beautiful gardens in what would be otherwise impossible locations. Some of these structures do still exist today in the few ruins of the kingdom, that hasn't been rebuild or razed to the ground by the present day locals. Society The society of the Kingdom of Scylding has been a subject that has intrigued many past and current historians. While it is agreed upon by many learned minds that the top of the kingdom was governed by Chonobi, there has been substantial evidence that the Taika populace wasn't treated or considered as second-rate citizens. At a global glance, it seemed that the realm was quite tolerant and capable of maintaining peace between two very distinctly different cultures. High Kings and Queens At the top of the realm were the High King and Queen. The monarch seemed to enjoy nearly absolute rulership, only limited by several important noble families that could contest the High King in some sort of assembly. The High Kings and Queens held court in the capital, reigning from Ardara. It is said that the rulers of the Kingdom could travel to the peak of the mountains in which Ardara was built, allowing them to survey all that went on in their realm. Nobility The nobility within the kingdom of Scyldings was dominated by the Chonobi subjects. Only a handful of Taika nobility would be present and not very surprising, these were all lower nobility with very limited influence and resources to their names. Despite the rulers of the realm enjoying a lot of influence, they were from time to time contested by the prestigious and influential noble houses. At the height of the kingdom, there were nearly a dozen powerful noble families that were assigned to govern a part of the kingdom. It was the task of the nobility to acts as governors. They were to levy taxes and tribute, which also could include loyal troops to be drafted into the Royal Army. But the nobility did have the privilege to raise a small tax for themselves and engage in individual enterprises as projects. Though attempts were made by several rulers to centralise the kingdom, these noble houses or clans remained firmly in power in their own regions. The Crown's Men Servants of the crown that have received a formal education. They had different monikers that were much less respective. Effectively showing that many didn't enjoy these servants coming over to inspect and survey the business of a region. Under the crown's protection, these men and women would be stationed in a place to be the eyes and ears of the ruling monarch. The majority of these servants were recruited from the lower classes, to prevent them to be stark loyal to a particular noble clan or house. Though there have been surviving documents of nobles serving within this organisation. Tolerance Tolerance was a big thing in the society of the kingdom. Many differences existed back then as you could roughly divide the population into two distinct cultures: that of the Chonobi and Taika. But it would go further than that as some regions developed different traditions, both social or religious. At the start, the kingdom focused on assimilating the newly conquered people but it gradually grew into a more tolerant and relaxed stance towards the internal differences. Some scholars and historians argue that the Scylding's system has been one of the most advanced social-political systems that allow different cultures and religions to co-exist within the same nation. Opponents have, however, pointed out that the society was largely dominated by one culture and others were simply accepted as they were too small to pose a real threat to the status-quo. Military The large kingdom boasted a strong military that was capable of defending the borders. Though quite similar to its Chonobi cousins at the start of the kingdom, it would undergo several reforms. Some of these reforms are known because the scripts and documents have survived when a large part of the population migrated from the kingdom. The Army The armed forces on land could be divided as local forces and militia were usually under command of a noble clan or house. The largest and most developed military force of the kingdom was the Royal Army. Because of its stable economy and militant society, the kingdom didn't suffer any lack of men that were willing to gain wealth and prestige by picking up the spear or bow. Levies were usually trained within their own regions, whereas semi-professional militias existed in urban sites. Over time, the Scyldings developed a standing force as they drafted conscripts in both times of peace and war to expand and defend their borders from foreign powers. One of these reforms was that every second son was obligated to serve within the army for, at least, a decade. Together with some other obligations, the rural population started to become required to engage in practice and training skills regarding weapons and drills. Usually, these practices were overseen and guided by veterans that had served for a certain time in the military. Documents have also revealed that the kingdom organised tournaments, which were used to pick out capable participants to be recruited into special units. Though some historians point out that several stories are too 'romanticised' to be accurate representations of what really could have been. The Navy Even while the Chonobi used to claim themselves to be the best sailors and navigators of the known world, in the past, the Scyldings never seemed to hold a large naval power. Much desire to expand their navy or having an ambition with it didn't seem to exist throughout the history of the kingdom. This has likely to do with the constant expanding further lands inward, making the presence of a large naval force more obsolete than useful. Nifl The Nifl can be considered to be the shinobi-organisation of the Scyldings. Some documents have allowed historians to learn on about the mysterious organisation. They seemed to operate and function in an almost similar fashion but having different ranks and divisions within the organisation. Their mysterious style of engaging into operations can be traced back into the etymology of their name. Nifl having the multi-layered meanings of clouds, obscurity, mist, fog, and darkness only seems to reinforce on how the Scyldings designed their own shinobi corps. Much about how they recruited, trained and maintained the Nifl has never been truly documented or the secrets lost with the collapse of the kingdom. Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Chonobi Category:Legend Category:Countries